The end of misery
by lmao19
Summary: Starts at the begining of the battle in Eclipse right after Bella’s kiss with Jacob. Will she chose the bloodsucker or the spirit wolf?


I mean do I love him? Do I? I don't think I do. But I did. After that kiss with Jacob it turned my world around. I don't love Edward anymore. All I can think about is my Jacob my caring and strong Jacob. Gosh I love him so much. How had I been so blind. I've put him through hell. I thought it was Edward but it's not. My Jacob is out there fighting for me and I may not even be able to tell him I love him if he dies.

Just then Bella is awakened from her thoughts from the sounds of her arch enemy Victoria.

 **Victoria: "** Finally I've got you all alone. Don't worry. I'll make sure to make this extra painful."

Edward comes rushing out of the woods and tackles Victoria. Riley, Victoria's sidekick, lunges at Bella right as Seth rips off his leg. Bella starts to run, but she is stopped because she hears the whining of young Seth. She sees him laying on the ground bleeding. Riley is just about it go for the final kill when Bella takes a sharp rock and cuts her arm with it to attract Victoria and Riley. As both vampires chase towards her Edward grabs hold of Riley and rips his head off next going in to kill Victoria. Then Bella's world goes black.

 **Edward: "** Bella! Bella! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!"

 **Bella: "** Edward? Where am I? Is Jake okay?!?"

Bella sits up and looks into Edward's eyes.

 **Edward: "** Bella love, Jacob is badly injured and is being taken to Sue Clearwater's to heal. Leah went into attack a newborn and missed her tackle completely making her vulnerable to be attacked. The newborn was about to lunge at her when Jacob interfered and saved her getting badly hurt in the process."

 **Bella: "** WHAT!!!! I need to go to him Edward! Take me there now. It's all my fault."

Bella realizes that she is now on the battle field where the others fought. She sees Jacob being loaded into a truck. She dashes toward the truck forgetting the fact that she just fainted and feeling very dizzy.

 **Edward: "** Bella get back here!"

 **Bella: "** Jacob!!"

She reaches the truck and hops into the back where Jacob lays.

 **Sam: "** Be careful Bella he is badly hurt."

 **Bella: "** Jake. Jake this is all my fault. Please stay with me. Please Jake."

She draws circles around his hand noticing how bad his injuries are.

 **Jacob:** Bella."

She can barely hear what he said. She feels so bad. Just then the truck starts to move and Bella holds tight on to Jacob.

 **Bella: "** Jake. I know you are in pain, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I've been so blind and thought I was with the right person but it is you. You're the one I love the most. You're the one I see me future in. I've put you through hell. I love you Jake. If you don't make it I will never forgive myself."

Despite his injuries it felt like all his pain had melted away. She loved him. She loved him! She choice him over the leech! Finally! She's mine!

 **Jacob:** "I love you Bells. I love you so much. I will love you till your heart stops beating and maybe even after that."

He flinched from the pain of moving his jaw to much. It felt like his whole face was dislocated.

Bella kissed his forehead. What he said even though she knew it was hard for him to even talk warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't think of Edward right now this was their moment.

The truck arrived to Sue's and Bella followed Sam and Embry into the Seth's bedroom while they carried Jacob. Sue asked everyone to leave the room so she could take care of him. Bella sat on the Clearwater's couch snuggled against Embry. Embry was her closest friend of Jacobs and she offen found herself confiding in him when Jake wasn't there. He always comforts her when he senses she is down. Like now. She was crying. She felt so bad. What if he died. Sue came out of the room.

 **Sue: "** Jake is doing alright. I had to re-break his bones to push them in correctly. He asked Bella to go into Seth's room."

Bella stood up and heading down the hallway to Seth's room.

 **Jacob: "** Bella."

His voice was dry and barely got the words out.

 **Bella: "** Jake. I'm so sorry. "

She gave him so water so he could clear up his throat.

 **Jacob: "** Bella it's okay I just need you to hold me."

Bella slowly got onto the bed not wanting to hurt him and snuggled up next to her Jake.

 **Bella: "** I love you Jake."

Every time she said that he felt as if all his worries drifted away.

 **Jacob:** "I love you Bella"

I could get used to this he thought.

Bella and Jake laid there all night with her arms wrapped around him loosely and her head in the crook of his neck.

Bella woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. Slowly she left the room to answer the call not wanting to wake Jake up. It was Edward.

 **Bella:** "Hello?"

 **Edward:** "Isabella, good morning"

She hated it when he called her by her full name.

 **Bella:** "Good morning"

 **Edward:** "May I ask where you are?"

 **Bella:** "I'm still at Sue's with Jake"

Edward growled over the phone.

 **Edward:** "I'm coming to pick you up now. Gather your belongings."

 **Bella:** "Actually Edward I would like to stay here with Jake longer. He needs me and I need him. Plus you don't get to chose where I am and what I'm doing. I'm my own person I don't need a nanny."

She was proud of how confident she was. She was tired of him always deciding on how she felt, what she was doing, who she was hanging out with, and where she was.

 **Edward:** "Isabella you know very well those dogs aren't a good influence on you. Remember what happened when I was gone? You tried riding a motorcycle, you went cliff diving, and you hung out with a bunch of werewolves. I know you remember love."

 **Bella:** "Wow Edward that's actually really interesting because if I don't recall the whole reason Jake is hurt is because your doings. You just had to play baseball that one day and you had to invite me along. To be completely honest and factual I have been in more danger with you then I ever had with Jacob and his family. I have an idea how about you leave me alone and stop calling Jake and his family dogs. We are over."

As Bella ended the call she could hear Edward yelling at her and begging her for her forgiveness, but enough was enough she was tired of Edward always bossing her around.

Little did she know that during her whole conversation with Edward Jacob was awake listening to her smiling at his girl. His confident, beautiful, loving girl. She was his and he was hers and that's all that mattered.


End file.
